His master, the one and only
by Pamandab
Summary: A proud young boy, who claims he has no emotions except from anger and a wish for revenge, that only cares for one person, the one he knows will never care about him. A demon who has never in his existence cared for anyone but himself, suddenly gets a strange feeling, a feeling he will never admit to having, and is certain will never be returned... SebastianxCiel
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, it all belongs to Yana Toboso

Rating: T

It will eventually be SebastianxCiel, one-sided from Sebastian for a while (he will be in denial, though)

This is the prologue, please tell me if it is worth continuing! Note that English is not my native language, so it might be some errors, don't hesitate pointing them out to me!

**His master, the one and only (prologue)**

Life. The whole idea of living was so dull. His mere existence had become such a boring routine…

Centuries would pass, contractors would come and go. The demon had encountered all the members of the human spectra, and to say that he had not been impressed was an understatement.

Their motives were all the same, revenge, jealousy, greed and sometimes, even love.

The people belonging to the last category was the ones the demon detested the most. They made him kill their spouse's mistresses, or sometimes they were in such a desperate need to be loved, that the terms of the contract were that he would act as their lover for a brief period of time.

The most incomprehensible fact was that these plain, boring, people, at some point of time, always believed that he actually could, and eventually would, love them back. This applied not only to the ones searching for romance in the first place.

A fair share of the pitiful humans he had served were so convinced of their own charm and beauty, that they actually thought that they would be able to seduce him, and that he eventually would nurtured the same feelings back.

They all thought that they were the one exception, the one that could make the demon feel things he had never experienced before. Oh, those delusional humans…

Although he sometimes found some sadistic fun in playing around with their emotions, it made their souls much less desirable.

All the company he was forced to hold on earth had been very unpleasant. Those delusional humans never understood his demonic nature, and mistook him for a creature with a wide spectra of emotions, someone they could in some way relate to.

His only feelings were of disgust, and a wish to hurt others and settle his ravishing hunger. He never enjoyed their company, but he did not complain, because it was against his aesthetics as a demon. In afterthought, the previous statement was not entirely true.

He would not deny that he did enjoy the company of his contractors at the climatic point when he finally got to rip them open and consume their soul.

Demons like himself were known for taking pleasure in witnessing the final moments of the people whose full existence on earth they were about to wipe out. But although he enjoyed hearing humans cry, it just made him repulse them even more.

Did they not own any trace of integrity? These despicable humans, who had gone through their short, meaningless lives thinking that they were above all others, and would meet their end with dignity, did always and up on their knees begging for mercy while sobbing loudly.

Sometimes, their cries even went over to sounding like noises coming from animals. When facing their end (him), the humans always showed their true colours.

They were all so weak, and refused to admit it until they were lying with their hideous faces in the mud, weeping like children. They would beg him to spare them (hadn't they in fact shared something special?

Were they not different from every other human he had ever encountered?), and he would give them an evil smirk in return, and have a moment of inner peace while watching the life vanishing from their now red, teary eyes.

That particular moment was the highlight of the routine he detested, his hunger was settled, and he had rid the world of another of its naive, useless inhabitants.

But, although he looked down on all his contractors, he had to admit that humans could be fun. He did truly enjoy playing with his food…

The last person calling upon him and willingly giving up on his soul before his current contractor was the mere essence of everything he that bored the demon.

The man and his story were as dull as they get. He was a businessman, not a self-made one, though.

He had inherited the company from his father. His much more talented and likable childhood friend had been his partner, until this man had realised that his overly confident (and highly incompetent) friend and partner were only dragging him down in the deep hole he was digging for himself, and therefore bought himself out and started his own, much more successful company .

The man (his name was, as the demon could recall, Clarence) had in the state of the green monster which went by the name of jealousy, summoned the demon.

The terms of the contract were simple, the demon would help him rebuild his father's company, and by this push his former friend and partner into a state of poverty and pure unhappiness.

The demon thought that Clarence was selling his soul of for a stupid price, but he did not mind. The man's soul was not anything special, and he just wanted to get this whole affair over with as quickly as possible.

In addition to helping Clarence with business, the demon had to act like his friend. This meant that he accompanied him to social gatherings, where he acted like a sort of wingman.

Even though the demon had taken on a rather unattractive form, he was very charming, and it did not take him a lot of time convincing some dense girl to accompany Clarence to the room he had rented at the nearest inn (it would be a shame if his wife and five children found out about his rather shady nightlife).

It took the demon exactly three months, on the spot, to complete his part of the contract. Clarence, on the other hand, had been a bit more resistant to fulfil his.

The night his former friend had been declared bankrupted, he had fled the country…

The demon could not help but to be a bit surprised every time a human tried to escape when the time for him to devour their souls were upon them.

Were they not aware of the fact that it was impossible to escape, the Faustian mark placed on them made sure of that!

The demon found his pray immediately, but waited a few days. This was in order to give the man a small hope, and get satisfaction when he crushed it.

He exposed himself for Clarence at the outskirts of a little German village. Clarence was viewed upon by his fellow humans as a handsome man.

He was tall and had dark brown, thick hair. Although he was not of noble descent, he had the classic aristocratic features: a long, pale face with high cheekbones.

The once proud, deep, green eyes, that had charmed a fair share of ladies through the years, were now teary and bloodshot, and did not show anything else than weakness.

His painful, begging, cries annoyed the demon, so it did not take too long until Clarence's body was dismembered, and his soul devoured.

This meal had been highly unsatisfying. He decided that next time, he would wait for a soul worth his time and effort.

During that wait for the perfect soul, he would become ravenous, and when the time to feed finally would arrive, he would truly relish it!

Two decades went by, and the demon had not found anyone worthy of becoming his prime meal…

One day, when the demon was lurking around the gates of Hell, he heard it, a sweet scream, coming from a person with the most perfect and alluring soul the demon had ever sensed.

It was so complex, dark, twisted and filled with a sense of pride, but it also had a sense of pureness and innocence.  
When the demon quickly responded to the desperate cry for help and revenge, he had no idea that this human would contribute to his life with more than just being a divine meal.

The young boy who had summoned him was not like any other human the demon had met.

He was the one that someday would make the demon feel something...


	2. Chapter I

**Hello, so this is the first official chapter of this fic!**

**Please note that English is not my first language, so there might be some Norwenglish here and there!**

**This fic is sebxciel, but it will take some time to actually get there. In my eyes, their relationship is kinda sick and fucked up (just like them), and I think that they would have great problems to actually admitting being in love... But we will get there!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Chapter ****I**  


The sun was slowly rising above the city, bright orange and glowing. Birds were singing and mothers were awaking their children, telling them that they had to hurry up so that they would not be late for work (or for he ones lucky enough, school), tardiness was not accepted.

Working men and women were hitting the streets, this were the people doing social acceptable work, though.

The creeps of the underworld were now slowly returning to the disgusting holes they had come from. Taking their sins and filthiness with them. Those things belonged to the night, and were washed away by the sun.

Albeit, that was not entirely true. The sun did not make anything disappear, it just forced it to hide.

It was only one person who could wipe the vermin of the face of the earth- the queen's guard dog, and his ever-faithful butler.

Said butler had also awoken by the rise of the sun. He was walking gracefully around the manor, making sure all the preparations for the day were being taken care of properly.

This was easier said than done, when the other servants of the household were completely useless, destroying everything that crossed their path.

This annoyed the butler greatly, keeping up with the set schedule was very important to him; it was all a part of his aesthetics as a butler.

If he could not keep the manor running on a set schedule, what kind of butler would he be?

Keeping up the perfect appearance was vital. The sun was shining on the Phantomhive manor just as on any other house in the area, the birds were singing, and the butler of the estate was on his way on a mission to wake a certain young master so that he could prepare for a day filled with work and lessons.

But, as we all know, looks can deceive… Even the sun could not lighten the gloomy dark era that filled the manor. The bird's song was misplaced up against the depressing silence that filled the dark corridors and endless hallways. And the young boy would not greet the day the same way as the children in the city.

The young noble would not enjoy any of the tasks at hand, neither would he enjoy the spare time he would receive after completing them.

He would not laugh, nor play.

He would not start or end the day in a happy state of mind.

There would be no one showing any kind of worry as a reaction towards his distress.

No one asking him what it was that caused the depressing look on his face.

No one showing any sign of affection, or try to comfort him.

It was just the way the boy wished it to be.

He was broken, and did not wish to be fixed.

He could not be fixed.

He could not be defined as a normal child anymore.

Love, affection, toys and games were not what his life consisted of anymore, nor was it what gave him pleasure.

His life consisted of one thing, pain.

And the thing that gave him pleasure was inflicting his pain on others.

His life was a lie.

Even the dark side that people knew of was a lie.

The Yard, the Queen and the inhabitants of the underworld all saw the cunning guard dog with his committed ever so faithful butler.

The deceiving part of this picture was that it looked like he was the one in control.

According to the contract, this was the case. But he knew that it was not true.

The fact that he had been given the name of the boy's prior dog, Sebastian, made it all a bit better. The butler hated dogs, and was now a dog belonging to another dog.

He also acted like one…His butler completed his every wish. He did everything for him and was his minion.

But still, the demon was in full control of everything. He appeared to be raised above everything that was happening.

It was quite obvious to the boy that his servants viewed the entire human race as a pile of maggots, including himself. He was a special maggot, though, an eatable one…

He knew that the demon simply could end his life, and that he was superior to him in everything that he did.

It was apparent that the demon loved to embarrass the boy, and he constantly forced him into dangerous situations (and saving him at the last possible minute) for his own sadistic pleasure.

This was not the thing that made the young noble most upset. His butler could se right through him.

The demon- the one being that the Earl did not wish to feel inferior to, knew of all his fears and worries.

Being awoken after nights filled with nightmares and cries by his butler. The boy could see in his eyes that he _knew_, and that it amused the hell out of him.

The ironic part of all this was that because the demon was the only one that knew of all the fears luring around in the boy's disturbed mind, he was the only one that could provide the boy with comfort. And to put it in a simple manner, comfort was _much _needed. Even the boy knew this, although he never would admit it to himself, deep down in his subconscious.

_Sebastian_ *the mere thought of the demon's current name brought shivers down his spine * would never be there for him.

Or of course he would, if he ordered him to do it. But it would be oh so very fake, and the boy knew this for a fact. That lousy demon would either find it amusing, and secretly laugh at how pathetic the human he currently was contracted with was, or he would just find the whole act disgusting, and get an even lower view of the boy…

These thoughts kept the little lord awake at night (in addition to his reoccurring nightmares), depriving him of his much needed sleep.

The demon was of course fully aware of his master's lack of sleep. And had therefor let him lay in bet longer than usual.

If his master was too tired, he would not be able to do what it was expected of him, and Sebastian could not let that happen, could he?

Half an hour after the schedule, the butler walked into his master's grand bedroom. On his way over to the curtains, he stopped and gazed upon the young boy who currently "owned" him.

To say that his young master was a beautiful boy was a huge understatement.

He had a _very _small and petite frame for his age. It looked like a blow from the wind was enough to break it.

He possessed beautiful milky-white skin that looked like it could have belonged to a porcelain doll. It was free from any kind of blemishes, if you looked past the mark on his back.

Not even the boy's appearance would get over the horrors of his young master's past. The fact that he therefore never would be able to forget the gruesome acts that been committed towards him would make him a splendid meal. That thought made Sebastian let out a small chuckle.

His young master did not only posses a splendid fragrance and as a result of that most certainly a taste that would be able to exceed al of the demon's wildest dreams.

He also had the looks to add up.

His little mouth and small, but still full, and pink lips added up to his doll-like looks.

The rest of his young master's features were very gentle and feminine (much to the boy's dismay). He had a little cute nose, and thin high-raised eyebrows.

His face was framed by gray silky locks of hair that had an unusual blue-ish tone to it.

The main event of the young boy's face was his eyes, who know were closed.

He had long eyelashes, and when his eyes was closed, it was like looing at the most beautiful creature in the universe.

The only thing that could surpass the beauty of the current sight was when the boy's eyes were open.

His master's eyes were like a passage into his soul, and boy was his soul alluring.

They were big, and held a deep azure colour. At first sight they looked like they belonged to a child who was the pure essence of innocence, but they also held passionate emotions like anger and a burning need for revenge.

The left eye, which kept the Faustian mark, only added to the complexity of his beauty.

The best way to describe the boy's appearance was, ironically enough, angelic. Another aspect to add to that irony was the boy's name, Ciel…

Ciel would certainly bring the demon heavenly pleasures.

The young boy turned heads, both male and female. His obliviousness to all sexual advances (although he had received some unvoulentary experience in that particular area during _that _month, humans and their perversions…) had firstly amused the demon. But during the most recent weeks he had felt a strange annoyance that he could not place anywhere at his emotional-spectra.

This was not the only new feeling the demon was experiencing.

Ever since he had made a contract with the boy, he had been aware of Ciel's nightmares.

Nightmares were one of those human things that Sebastian never would be capable of understanding.

The demon rarely slept, and he could not even recall the least time he had dreamt anything.

The first couple of months he had found the boys screams of desperation and anguish quite amusing.

The young Phantomhive heir always tried to act as a cold and emotionless adult, as the only thing the torture and humiliation had left him with was an understanding of the horrid side of the human world, and that he now had found his place in it, at the top of the hierarchy.

The ways is nights unfolded told a different story. Sebastian knew that Ciel knew that he knew, and Ciel probably knew that, too. It was a lot of knowing going on...

He was an intelligent child, probably the most intelligent contractor the demon had ever held. Although his childlike naivety sometimes had a tendency to shine through.

At firs, this naivety had annoyed Sebastian, but just as the nightmares, his feelings towards it had completely changed during the three years he had been with the boy.

Unlike the naivety (which the demon now saw as a somewhat charming feature), he had complex feeling towards Ciel's nightmares, which confused him.

The demon now felt a need to comfort the boy, but he did not. Because Ciel, as a first-timer, understood his butler's demonic nature, and would therefore only view the comforting as Sebastian getting some sort of sadistic pleasure from it.

Sebastian was not sure if he understood his demonic nature, should he not wish to receive that sadistic pleasure, even crave for it?

After a lot of ponding about this strange turn of events, Sebastian had unwillingly come to the conclusion that maybe the boy deserved this kindness?

Ciel treated his butler badly, and saw him for what he was- an emotionless predator.

Because of this, the demon did not want to cause any more harm to his master's pride (it had already been shattered enough), and he did not feel that the boy was in need of the nightmares to spice up the flavour of his soul- it had already reached a state of perfection!

Sebastian therefore, as indulgent as he now uncharacteristically appeared to be, thought that his master should get some well-earned sleep.

This embarrassed the demon a great bit, had he grown soft on his old days?

No no no, defiantly not!

And as all of this weren't bad enough, there was an annoying voice in the demon's head that kept telling him that there was even more behind it.

He always waved this off quickly, as if he had not been humiliated enough?

A small and soft whimper awoke the demon from his stream of thoughts.

The butler immediately recognized that the sound indeed had been made by his young master.

The boy shifted in his sleep, and as his head now was held a little higher, the demon could see red streaks under his master's closed eyes.

The boy must have been crying all night…

Sebastian's mind became clouded for a moment when he suddenly reached out a gloved hand to gently touch his master's cheek.

He let it linger there for a moment, before he moved it upwards and pushed the boy's bangs away from his face, as to get a better view.

While staring at the boy, a wave of thoughts hit him. He wanted to do things to the boy, things that a grown man should not be doing to a mere teenager (but, it was not like Sebastian had not done _that_, he was a demon after all, what sins had he not committed?), he also wished to cross the line between servant and master.

And at last, for a brief moment, he wanted to cross the un-crossable line between demon and human.

Ciel suddenly opened his eyes, which made the demon flinch back and quickly regain his composure.

"Sebastian..?" Ciel mumbeled, still half asleep.

The butler, who now was opening the curtains and letting the sun in, did not answer.

He feared what might come out of his mouth, his current thoughts were so against his true nature that it truly disgusted him.

If he now were to speak what was going true his head, he would never ever forgive himself!

"Sebastian" Ciel said again, his voice much more awake and demanding.

Said man turned around, silently cursing himself while he opened his mouth.

"Ah, young master. Good morning! Today I have brought you Earl Grey tea, I hope it will be to your liking…"


	3. Chapter II

**Here is the second chapter! Note that English is not my native language, so it will probably have a lot of silly mistakes!**

**I am also wondering how often I should update. At the moment I have written two unpublished chapters, so I can publish those quite fast, but then the updates might get irregular. So, tell me what you would prefer!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, even if you absolutely hate it, you can write that(I would like to know why, though, so that I can improve)**

**On with the chapter then! **

**Chapter II**

Misfitted. That was it!

**misfit**

_n_ [ˈmɪsˌfɪt]

**1.** a person not suited in behaviour or attitude to a particular social environment

**2.** something that does not fit or fits badly

_vb_ [ˌmɪsˈfɪt] **-fits**, **-fitting**, **-fitted** _(intr)_

to fail to fit or be fitted.

After a rather long search through the dictionary, completely neglecting his paperwork, Ciel had come to terms with that this was how he was feeling at the moment.

The young noble was sitting behind the large wooden desk in his study, flipping aimlessly in the dictionary.

He was sitting in a large leather chair that was way to big for his small frame. His feet did not even reach the floor.

Ciel's attire looked like the one of a proper Nobel, which was only fitting, considering the fact that he was one.

He was wearing a navy blue jacket, fitted with silver at it edges, black shorts that reached him right above the knee, his black leather boots had silver buttons on it, and reached him to right under the knee, leaving a small spot of visible skin between them and the edge of the shorts.

His shirt was filled with ruffles, and he had a deep-blue bow tie tied around his neck- it really brought out his eyes.

On his hands two rings were placed, both of them too big. Too big…

Everything was too damn big.

This study.

This mansion

-It should not only hold one person (looking past some useless servants, and a certain demon…)

Everyone thought that Ciel had too much responsibility, that he could not handle it, that the Queen had made him an Earl way too soon.

This was not true; Ciel Phantomhive was fully capable of running his company, doing his duties as en Earl, and as the Queen's guard dog.

The only problem was that while doing all of this, he felt that he was putting up a mask.

He always had to pretend. Showing emotions and facial-expressions that were not real.

A day with his supposed fiancée Elizabeth or one of his business associates always left his mind exhausted.

While at the other hand the dedication he showed towards Queen Victoria and the wish to follow in his father's footsteps defiantly real, this was also just a "cover".

The only real commitment he held was the contract he had made with a demon three years ago.

This demon, who held a dog's name, was the one being in this universe that knew what the real purpose of his existence was- revenge.

All of the things he now had to do should not have been his choirs yet.

But some unknown culprits had made that the case.

They had burned down his home, murdered his family, kept him captive, tortured him, _used_ him, the marks they had set on him was even stronger than Sebastian's…

He was supposed to die. But he had been granted his life back.

His new life only had one purpose, and Sebastian was the only one who knew. And he would also help him complete it.

Sebastian was just another pawn to him, although one with special talents.

The demon would never leave him or betray him, and he would fulfil his every wish.

He had been acting strange lately though, and Ciel had no idea why- which upset him.

His butler could read him like an open book. But Ciel on his hand, could not figure out any apparent reason to why his butler had acted so cold towards him lately.

Don't get it wrong, he was aware of that demons were cold and unloving beings.

But Sebastian had always used to tease him, make fun of all his inabilities and all the things he tried to make up for (his boots had high heels for a reason…).

Sebastian had been the one constantly reminding him that this study and its furniture was way too big for him, and that he looked misfitted.

But the last weeks he had not made a single comment, he had just silently been fulfilling all of his duties as a butler.

That was until this very morning.

Ciel was certain that he had seen a weird expression on his butler's face when he had turned around from the curtains.

He could not place it, because he had never seen it on the man before.

If Ciel did not know better, he would have thought that it looked almost loving.

It had only been there for a brief second, but he had seen it!

At this thought, Ciel stopped slipping through the pages, and looked down in the dictionary.

Definition of **love**

_noun_

_[mass noun]_

**1**a strong feeling of affection:_babies fill parents with intense feelings of lovetheir __**love for**__ their country_

a strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for someone:_they were both __**in love with**__ herwe were slowly __**falling in love**_

affectionate greetings conveyed to someone on one's behalf:_give her my love_

a formula for ending an affectionate letter:_take care, lots of love, Judy_

Hm, had his butler ever loved anything?

Hmph, had his butler ever loved anything?

Ciel was sure that he enjoyed indulging in everything unholy and evil.

But hedonistic pleasures were not the same as loving and caring.

Ah, he got it, that idiotic demon probably loved cats.

This always annoyed Ciel greatly, but after his butler had asked him with a stupid smirk plastered all over his face if he was jealous of the stupid creature. Ciel had kept his annoyance to himself.

The thought almost made him smile

-His butler: a powerful, evil demon, and cat-lover.

The smile quickly disappeared when the boy took a look around his way too big study, and leaned down to take a quick nap in his way too big chair.

Everyone who would walk into the study now, would conclude that he did not belong there.

Another person that now was not in a preferred, natural setting was Sebastian.

He was walking through the garden, looking for flaws made by the incompetent gardener.

At first sight the garden was absolutely stunning, with majestic trees and beautiful white roses accompanied by other more rare flowers.

But, if your sight was as sharp as Sebastian's you would be able to see all the horrible imperfections, which said clear-eyed man now was busy fixing.

He did not even bother asking the gardener to redo it, he would not be able to.

If you wanted to get something done right, you would have to do it all by yourself! Sebastian thought and sighed while continuing his stroll.

The servants of the manor were good at protecting the mansion from intruders destroying it, but they were also doing a damn good job doing just that themselves!

This morning had been quiet though, so Sebastian was keeping a close eye at the other servants, something was bound to happen!

Finnian was sitting on a bench by a pond further down the garden chatting with Snake, or Finnian was doing all the talking, Snake was just looking shyly down at the ground.

Bard was in the kitchen, preparing a fruit salad (a fitting snack, considering it was early summer) for the young master.

Even he should not be able to make that exploded, but since Sebastian had experienced some unpleasant surprises at that area before, he was keeping a close eye on him.

Tanaka, who was not a threat to the estate he was serving in his current state, was sitting in a corner at the west side of the garden, quietly sipping his tea.

The annoying and clumsy maid of the mansion was actually only a few metres behind Sebastian, hiding in a bush…

That stupid woman, how could she honestly believe that the butler would not sense her presence?

Maylene did this quite often actually, always terrified of getting caught.

She loved looking at Sebastian. And who could blame her? He truly was a sight to behold.

He was tall and slender, but you could tell that there were muscles hidden under that butler attire.

He had perfect snow-white skin, who stood in strong contrast to his raven black hair,

that was casually hanging around his face, framing it perfectly, and his crimson coloured eyes.

Oh, those eyes.

Whenever Sebastian would look at someone with them, it was just like he was seeing deep into their souls.

Maylene could feel heat rushing to her face just thinking about them.

She immediately scolded herself, what an indecent maid she was!

Blinded by her frustrations, she stepped on a twig, and you could hear a loud crack as a result of it.

This forced her to step out of the bush, and meet those beautiful eyes she also was so terrified of.

Sebastian found all of this quite amusing. Maylene was certainly bringing human stupidity to a whole new level, and he had always been of the impression that it was incapable of reaching any higher.

Well, life is full of surprises!

"Maylene, do you not have tasks that need your attention, or do you wish to still keep it all on me?"

"Of course master! I'm so..so so-sorry! I will attend to them right away!"

With these words she ran towards the mansion, keeping her hands to her face as an attempt to hide her obvious embarrassment.

People fawning over him were nothing new for Sebastian.

He did not even dare to think about how many sick, all lovey-dovey fantasies he was a part of.

Maylene probably spend most of her nights fantasising about Sebastian confessing his love for her, and then take her to the garden so that they could spend a romantic evening together. Just they and their love…

Ugh, how he hated delusional human thoughts...

Speaking of idiotic unexplainable feelings. This reminded the demon about the incident in the young master's bedroom this morning.

What on earth was wrong with him? Could it be the hunger?

His intent was to build up a ravenous hunger, so that he would truly enjoy this soul.

So why was he having this unexplainable urges?

He wished for his master to be happy, truly wised for it!

Why? His master was a little brat and he despised him!

But last night he had admitted to himself that he wanted to comfort him

And then he had felt more then what his cold and (maybe not so) unemotional body could handle.

Angry with himself for having brought this up again, the demon decided to just forget about it for now, and focus on his tasks as a butler instead. It was almost time to bring the young master his tea and snack.

The sight that met the demon in the study was one to behold.

The young master had fallen asleep at his desk, next to a huge pile of papers. His legs were crossed, and his arms were hanging by his side. A dictionary was laying in his lap, with its pages all crumbled.

His head was slightly tilted, and his mouth was open.

The butler concluded that his young master looked like an angel being asleep in this state. How looks can deceive…

The big grandfather clock struck twelve and forced Sebastian out of his thoughts.

He walked slowly towards the desk and bent down by the sleeping boy.

"Young master, you have to wake up! It is only noon, you still have work to complete and lessens to attend before you can retire for the nigh!"

Ciel's one exposed eye quickly shut open, and glared at the man bending down next to him.

"Get away from me!"

"My sincerest apologies, young master. I have brought you Jasmine tea and a light snack to accompany it."

"Just leave it at the table"

"Of course young master, I will just have to…"

"Just. Leave. It. Here. And the you are dismissed, leave now!"

"Immediately"

The second that word left his mouth, he was already on his way towards the door.

This made Ciel glad. Waking up and seeing the demon next to him, pretending to actually care, it was just too much.

It only reminded him of the time when someone really cared, and he was capable of receiving this care.

He would not give that lousy demon the pleasure of thinking that he could just play with his emotions as he pleased.

Ciel's emotions were messed up though, and so was Sebastian's.

The butler was walking quickly down the hallways. The master was having one of his moods again, and it does not need to be said that Sebastian had not wished to leave the room, to leave his young master…

What was wrong with him?

This thought kept lurking around in his mind when he had reached his destination, the table containing today's mail.

None of the letters deserved the Earls attention, except from one.

This letter was from Aleister Chambers. Not unsurprisingly it was an invitation for the young master to attend a ball held at the Viscount's summer estate.

The letter shocked the butler. The amount of innuendo was obvious. It seemed like the Viscount now had found the identity of his young robin, and that he did not seem to mind the gender-change (few men did that when it came to Ciel).

Sebastian finished reading it with a frown.

Who did he think he was, making that kind of suggestions towards _his _young master?

Wait one second… Was Sebastian jealous?

Cursing himself for his odd behaviour, he walked out of the manor, and out to the garden in order to calm down.

He would present the letter to the young master later, when his anger had settled.

"Meow"

Ah, that wonderful sound.

Sebastian turned around and saw a stray cat walking nonchalantly towards him.

The butler's first thought was to take the cute kitten with him and place it in the closet in his chamber.

But when the young master had discovered his cat-storage, he had ordered him to never bring a cat into the mansion ever again. And the master's orders were absolute!

At first, Sebastian had been angry with the little brat. Would that sadistic little being not let him have the one thing he enjoyed in this godforsaken world?

Fawning over the cats had brought Sebastian a feeling somewhat similar to happiness.

Having to let them go left a void in Sebastian, but after a while, that void got filled by someone else. His master.

As mentioned earlier the young master brought him so many new sensations, and he could not point a finger at exactly what they were.

His master was feisty and cruel, but also utterly cute. His young master was very similar to a kitten.

Wait… That could not be the answer to it, could it? The thing that caused his strange feelings?

Sebastian loved kittens…

Love.


	4. Chapter III

Heeeey!

So, this chapter is kinda short, and the next one will be short, too. I was planning too make them one chapter, but I think it looks better as two!

We are slowly getting to the romance, people!I think I am going too keep the T-rating, because it fits the story better, but tell me what you think!

Reviews are highly appreciated (they make me happy /^w^/), and constructive criticism are welcomed!

Note that English is not my native language, so I make a lot of silly mistakes!

...

**Chapter III**

Fire.

It was all consuming. Destroying everything he had ever known and loved.

The young boy was running through the hallways, in a desperate search to locate his parents.

If he only could find his mother and father, then everything would be okay.

They had always protected him, not ever letting him come to harm.

But the boy knew, that they had not been able to protect him from this.

They were no more.

The ceiling and walls was creaking, they were giving in to the flames.

Everything around him was falling apart.

He ran faster.

The flames were creeping up behind him, but he was almost there.

The door.

If he opened it, he would manage to escape the flames. But he hesitated, he dreaded what he knew was behind it.

It was the same every time. The past always remains the same.

He was strong.

He felt no fear.

He could handle it.

He was lying.

A petite snow-white hand found its way to the doorknob, and slowly pushed the large door open. His eyes were closed, but he knew the horrible sight before him all to well.

Although he wished for it, his eyes could not remain closed forever.

In a painfully slow speed, the young boy opened his eyes, revealing two beautiful and innocent deep-blue orbs. That innocence would in a moment be lost forever.

Before him were his to protectors, dead. They could no longer love him, no one would ever love him again.

All of their beauty had disappeared. They were both covered in blood, some limbs were ripped of, and intestines were hanging out.

The only things still intact were their faces. They looked so peaceful, just like they were sleeping. They were both laying there with soft and gentle smiles. As idiotic as it was, it gave the boy a glimpse of hope. Although he had experienced this times than he could count by now, and knew the outcome all too well.

The smiles were mocking him.

They were lying.

It was nothing to smile about.

The boy would never smile again.

The sight made him sick.

Tears were building up in his eyes.

His legs were failing him.

He hit the floor.

He could hear voices.

Laughter.

Everything went black.

Darkness.

He had learned to appreciate it. It was when it disappeared that had to face them, the people who only intended to harm and humiliate him.

He was chained to the ground, beaten-up and covered in blood.

They had marked him, he could still feel the unbearable heat on his skin.

He would never look like he used to, or feel like he used to.

He could hear their voices and loud footsteps, but could not see them properly.

They had all seen him, used him, and been inside of him.

He screamed, begged them to stop, and pleaded for mercy. He felt filthy and used. When they left him, he could still feel them there, inside of him. How he dreamed that they would disappear. Not just from his sight, but from this world.

He wanted them to scream, feel used and worthless, and then burn.

It was all coming to an end. There was exiting chattering. He could feel his life slipping away from him.

But then, he got a chance, and took it.

Salvation had arrived, in the form of something unholy. This unholy creature now belonged to him.

Or, the boy at least liked to think that was the case.

He was standing in the middle of the forest. That was all he knew. He had no idea of where and when, it did not matter.

Before him stood his saviour, he was a truly beautiful sight.

"You must never betray me, never leave me"

The creature smirked "Of course not"

"I want to remain by your side for ever"

"But young master, I am the one that is supposed to be by you, not the other way around"

"… I-I need you"

"You _need _me? Oh young master, how adorable you look when you are crying.."

"Don't mock me, demon"

"I never mock you, and you know that you "have" me. I will bee your faithful servant until the end"

"I NEED you"

"There is no need to raise your voice, young master"

"I NEED YOU"

"You keep saying that, but what do you need me for?"

The boy knew that to get what he wanted from the creature, he would have to let his pride, which he had so carefully built up over the years, fall. He could not do that, although he wished to.

"I need you…"

"To do what, young master?"

The boy started sobbing, his cries could be heard all through the dark forest.

"I-I nn-n-ee-d y-ou to…" The boy's sentence got cut in half when he felt something could, but pleasant, brushing against his lips.

"To do this young master?" The demon said with a smile, a genuine one.

The boy, to shocked to formulate an understandable sentence, just nodded.

That pleasurable smile reached the demon's lips once more, before he cupped the boy's cheeks with his large hands, and kissed him again.

It was a gentle, passionate and loving kiss that made him forget all the horrors in his life disappear. This was where he belonged, in the arms of his protector.

The sudden loss of contact startled the boy. When he opened hid eyes and looked around, he felt a sting in his chest.

He was standing there in the middle of the forest, all alone.

He would always be alone.

Ciel's eyes shot open. His pillow was all wet from the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so embarrassed…

The beginning of his nightmare had been the same as always, the burning mansion and the cage. But in the last two weeks, his dreams would always end with Sebastian fawning over him, and then leaving.

What embarrassed him the most was that the absence of his butler bothered him the most. Had he really become so dependent on the demon.

This dream had been the worst so far.

They had kissed, and he had welcomed it, begged for it!

It was all so wrong. He was his servant, and they were both men…how indecent!

His butler was a demon. He would never return his feelings, and he should not- it was all so stupid! Ciel felt so weak and pathetic.

What if the demon was to find out how he felt?

Ciel would never be able to live with that. Sure, the demon would act as he loved him if he ordered him to, but it would, of course, be fake. The demon would inwardly laugh at him, maybe pity him a bit. Or maybe he just would be annoyed with his master's unrealistic and pathetic hopes.

No, the demon would and could never find out, Ciel was going to make sure of that!

But, even if he hid them well, the feelings were still there.

The one living creature he cared about would never even slightly care about him. The demon only cared about fulfilling the contract, and then move on to the next one.

Ciel was only one amongst many to the Demon, but said demon meant everything to him. It was killing him.

He could feel his eyes tearing up and a pain in his chest.

As an attempt to hide from his embarrassment, he pulled the silk covers over his head. He then pulled his knees all the way up to under his chin, and crawled into a little ball.

The once proud loud was crying loudly now, and could not stop whispers escaping his mouth between his sobs…

"S-_Sebastian…"_

"_I need you…I-I love you…"_


	5. Chapter IV

Hi again! Soo, this is the chapter that finally makes the plot progress a bit ^v^

This is another short one, but the next one is going to _a lot _longer. As all the other chapters, this one probably also got tons of stupid errors (I am blind when it comes to editing my own work), feel free to point them out to me! Reviews are highly appreciated, and do not hesitate pointing out everything that could have been better!

Kuroshitsuji does sadly not belong to mee, and neither does the text/quote thingy in the beginning of the chapter, that is an excerpt from the "Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe.

**...**

**Chapter IV.**

"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!"

The pit-black raven was flying around with no current purpose. He was so utterly bored…It felt like ages since the last time something had irked his interest. Not that time mattered to him. When you had been alive as long as the demon, the centuries would float aimlessly together- one more uneventful than another.

A sudden harmony of screams got the raven's attention. His eyes went from black to a glowing red, and he turned around to locate the source of the wonderful sounds.

The flames were the first thing that caught his eyes.

It was a city on fire.

The sinners that inhabited it were running around, trying to escape the flickering flames.

Husbands left their wives, and mothers abandoned their children- all in the name of survival.

The raven disappeared into a big cloud of black smoke. Feathers were falling from the sky, and two pairs of stiletto heels sat foot on the hot cobblestone.

The demon had sensed a fair amount of souls amongst the desperate humans- he would not leave this town hungry!

He did not even bother to change into a human form, this was going to be a quick affair.

In desperate times, desperate measures are called for…

All of the religious supposed good and decent people were literary throwing themselves at him, pleading for his help. They swore that they would do anything, as long as he got them away from the danger!

Idiots- he was more dangerous than any fire.

Some of the people currently begging for their pathetic lives had interesting souls. But, a mere second before he was about to choose one, he sensed something.

-A soul that was like nothing he had ever dreamed of encountering.

It was pure and innocent, but also dark and twisted, a rare combination.

The demon immediately tried to find the host of this alluring soul.

It was easier said than done in all the chaos. Humans were running around, some of them burning, and their souls sometimes blocked the one of a kind souls that had caught his interest.

The demon cursed the imbecile human race for the probably tenth time that night when he suddenly lost the sense of the soul.

This angered the demon greatly. None of the other souls tempted him now, it was only one that could satisfy him.

He searched through the whole city, growing more and more frustrated by every minute. When he reached the outskirt of the town, he decided to let it go.

Maybe the human had died already?

When he sighed and turned around, he sensed it. The scent was coming from somewhere outside of the burning city.

Without any hesitation the demon left the free buffet and ran towards the object that would settle his ravenous hunger.

After only a few seconds, the demon stopped before the ruins of a giant mansion.

His sensed told him that the human that had irked his curiosity was in there.

Full of grace he walked over the ruins, and then he saw him.

-It was (ironically enough) the most heavenly sight the demon had ever set his crimson eyes on.

The boy looked like an angel, a sinful angel, that his.

His beautiful white skin was all covered in blood, and brown rags hung tightly to his tiny frame.

For once in his life, the demon was left speechless; he just simply stood there and stared at the figure in front of him. He had assumed that it was a boy, but it was hard to tell. The little angel was very androgynous.

His (?) voice did not exactly settle the matter.

"Are you just going to stand over there and stare at me like some sick idiot, or do your visit has a proper purpose?"

It was like music to the demons ears, childish and soft, but still prudent and with a touch of masculinity around the edges.

Eager to hear his voice again, the demon quickly responded.

"What a rude little one, my visit has another purpose"

"What is it?" the boy said harshly and looked at him with piercing eyes.

The demon chuckled "I want you".

The boy frowned and turned his back to him "you are not the first one to state that wish, go away, you freak!"

What a rude little one…

"Do you not understand what I am, child?"

"Of course I do!"

"Are you not frightened?"

"Tsch what do I have to be frightened about? What are you going to do, kill me, take my soul? It is not like any of that matters, I'm already dead on the inside…"

After the little angel uttered these words, intense silence followed.

For the first time in his long existence, the demon did not know what to do.

The soul in front of him was so alluring, it was better then anything he could have dreamed of encountering. But, he did not wish to harm or kill the gorgeous boy in front of him. He wanted all of him, body and soul! He wanted to keep the boy safe from the worlds and all its dangers (excluding himself, of course), and have him all to himself!

Without even registering what he was doing, the demon moved closer towards the blue-haired boy.

The boy straightened up, looking as proud as ever, and looked straight into the glowing crimson eyes that were quickly approaching him.

The expression in the boys face showed that he expected the demon to end his life, and that he welcomed it.

This expression changed to shock when the demon tilted his head up and locked their lips together.

The boy was not the only one shocked as a result of this sudden action.

What the hell was the demon doing?

A stream of new emotions was floating through his mind, and he was too confused to even try to identify them.

He loved the boy, and was going to protect him forever.

* * *

A pair of beautiful crimson-eyes shot open.

What. The. Hell. Was. That?

The raven-haired man quickly sat up and looked around.

The room he was in was humble to say at least. A plain room suitable for a servant.

Earlier this day, after being discarded from his master's study, he had been thinking about the kittens he used to keep in this room, and made a not so pleasing realisation …

Having to bring the young master (and apparently his new and first object of love) had been very uncomfortable for the butler. Keeping a straight face had been a hard task, and it had left the butler mentally exhausted. Therefore, after he had put his master to bed (another now awkward task) he had retired to his chamber to lie down and try to sort out his thoughts.

He must have fallen asleep, which he rarely did, and he had dreamed. Sebastian could not even recall the last time that had happened- and his damn consciousness did not even bother to be subtle.

He, the fierce demon, was in _love _with some weak human. The mere thought of it made it shudder down his spine.

Although he had finally admitted it to himself, he would (and could) not accept it. What was he supposed to do?

Hopefully his young master would soon get his revenge. Then Sebastian could wipe his existence of this world. That would make the feeling go away, right?

Dreading what other dreams that might come to him if he went back to sleep, the demon dressed up in his usual butler-attire and left the chamber.

The endless dark hallways of the Phantomhive manor were even gloomier at night. This suited the butler and his current mood. He was ashamed of himself, and very annoyed with his little brat of a master that was the source of all this confusion.

The sound of a small whimper immediately made him loose these harsh feelings towards the earl- the boy most have had another nightmare.

In nothing more than a brief second the butler was standing in front of the large door leading into his master's bedchamber, listening to the soft cries.

This was not the first time Sebastian had done this, he never walked in and comforted his master, well aware of that he would not approve of it nor welcome it.

Sighing, the butler gently leaned towards the door, so that he could at least be a few centimetres closer to his crying master.

The boy was mumbling between his cries now. This was a not rare event, the boy usually called for his parents or something similar to that.

"Sebastian…"

The sound of his own name made the butler sharpen his senses and pay more attention.

"I need you…I-I love you…"


	6. Chapter V

Here is another chapter, it is a bit longer than the others, what do you think?  
Please not that English is not my native language, and that is why the grammar sucks :P

So, yeah love isn't easy... It is only two chapters left after this + an epilogue, and then this horrid excuse of a fanfic will be over. Reviews and constructive criticism is highly welcomed, it makes me very happy!^^

**Chapter V**

Those words…

Was he still dreaming?

This felt surrealistic and impossible.

Could the young master really nurture the same feelings as he did?

Ciel Phantomhive was not of the kind of person to fall in love. He was cold and rather heartless, and his pride would never allow it.

But, then again an (supposedly) emotionless narcissist demon was not the kind to fall in love either.

Just maybe, the master actually loved him too?

Should Sebastian enter his master's chamber?

Another soft painful cry coming from the chamber answered the question for him.

He opened the door and entered the chamber. After silently closing the door, he stopped for a second to take in the sight in front of him.

The Earl looked like nothing like himself, he was an emotional mess.

The huge, dark-blue silk covers covered almost all of his body, but his head was peaking up at the top.

His normally pale skin was even paler than usual it almost looked transparent. It was blemished by red-streaks caused by his crying, that still was on going.

His lips had lost all colour, and they were trembling in line with his sobs and cries.

The marked eye was covered by his silky bangs that was laying disorganized all over his head, in strong contrast to the usual perfection. His other eye, on the other hand, was fully exposed. It was a sea of emotions, anger, sadness, and most prominent of them all, fear.

His pupil was never focused; his expression looked like similar to the one of a frightened animal, or a frightened child… Which was very accurate, because that was exactly what the young lord was.

Watching his master like this was a little bit uncomfortable for Sebastian. Not because of the fact that his mater's pain was also is pain, (oh, what an empathic creature he had become…), but because of the fact that the sight allured him. It had to do with the demon in him, the fragile boy in front of him looked very tempting, in more than one way…

It was the complexity of the young master that had first attracted the demon. The proudness and harshness of the young boy stood in such strong contrast to the crying boy lying all helplessly in front of him at the moment.

If Ciel had been anyone else, Sebastian would have found him pathetic, and either found the whole scenario very amusing, or just get very annoyed, depending on his mode.

But, the hurt boy in front of him was Ciel, and therefore Sebastian only nurtured positive and loving emotions towards him.

Sebastian loved him.

The demon felt a need to comfort his young master and make all his pain go away.

But, he was still a demon, so his need to just devour the boy had not disappeared; it was just not his soul that he wished to devour anymore…

He could not argue against the fact that a few rather forbidden thoughts entered his head while looking at the blue-haired beauty lying there all unprotected.

Sebastian was certain that the boy would be able to give him something that none of the pathetic humans he had seduced in order to receive information had been remotely close to… Oh, he could only imagine.

Nevertheless, all this would hopefully be for another night.

Right now, Sebastian had to confirm if his master actually nurtured any emotions of the loving sort towards him.

Ciel himself had not noticed his butler entering the room. This had nothing to do with the black-clothed mans ability to move around with an inhuman silence.

The boy was way to caught up in his own thoughts to notice anything happening in his surroundings.

Thoughts were swirling around in his head. It was all too much.

He felt so alone… All he wanted was to have someone there.

No, that was not true, he wished for Sebastian, his butler, to be there, no one else. This disgusted him.

For probably the hundredth time this night he asked himself, what was wrong with him?

Had all the horrors that he had witnessed finally caught up with his psyche?

Had he become some trembling emotional mess that would degrade himself to something as pathetic as falling in love with someone who despised him?

Someone who did not wish for anything else than to see him dead as soon as possible so that he could claim the payment for his efforts, move on, and never waste another thought thinking about him.

Ciel's soul was unique, he knew that, or else Sebastian would never have been putting in the amount of effort and time that he did, but the demon had most likely grown bored with him by now…

Ciel was just one amongst many, and he knew that.

He was nothing more than a meal.

So why?

Why was he making such a fool of himself?

He was Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phanomhive household and the queen's trusted guard-dog.

He was supposed to be proud, cold, intelligent and calculating.

But here he was, lying in bed crying because he was in love with someone completely unreachable like he was some dumb, and naïve pre-pubescent girl…

His cries softened, and he buried his head in his large pillow.

Suddenly he could feel a soft creak in the bed, and that his mattress slightly shifted because of an addition of weight.

Lost in his own despair and self-scolding, Ciel just subconsciously registered this and kept on crying.

The sound of an all to recognisable deep voice brought him back to reality.

"May I ask what it is that is bothering you, young master?"

Ciel quickly turned around and became face to face with the man that he had been crying out for, but in strong contrast to this the last person he wanted to see him right now.

A pair of bright crimson eyes was staring intensely at him.

His usual emotionless expression had not been exchanged with that sadistic smirk that the demon often wore.

His eyes were filled with something that Ciel only could identify as concern.

They also had a soft expression, and looked almost loving…

The butler was way too close for the young boy's liking.

Suddenly he realised that Sebastian was sitting on the edge of his bed, with one of his long arms leaned over the bed-frame, making the man's entire upper body hovering over him.

This had been a bold move from the demon's side, and he had been debating with himself if it was a smart of him to do it.

Even slightly entering his master's bed was against his butler aesthetics, and even more against his demon ones (if he not intended to manipulate or take advantage of the boy, which he of course did not), but the number one concern was how the master would react to it.

He had concluded with that the boy would most likely have a strong reaction to his current presence in the room no matter where he was placed, so he figured that it was for the best to get a bit close to the boy as soon as he could.

So, there he was, leaning over the young boy and curiously (and perhaps nervously?) awaiting his reaction.

At first Ciel just stared at him with a blank and confused expression.

Then he could see the two discoloured eyes widen in shock when the boy realised that Sebastian was there.

His whole body started to shake, his mouth fell wide open, and tears continued to fall down from his face and down on the covers and his nightshirt.

Sebastian lifted a gloved hand up to the boy's cheek and used his thumb to remove some of the tears from the boy's angelic face.

"Young master, did you hear me?"

Ciel just continued to stare at him.

"Young master, what is bothering you?"

After these words had been spoken, Ciel looked down and turned his head to the side in an attempt of trying to escape Sebastian's hand.

The demon was not going to have any of this, and slid his hand under the boy's chin, turning his head up and forcing Ciel to look him straight into his eyes.

The boy was in a loss of words.

What was happening?

Why was Sebastian there trying to comfort him?

It was just like in his dream.

Maybe that was it!

Was he still dreaming?

"Are you listening to me?"

Ciel closed his eyes; he could not stand to look at the demon anymore.

He looked if possible even more beautiful than he normally did with his gentle expression and concerned, soft voice.

It looked so genuine.

All the times circumstances had forced his butler to put on a loving expression, it had never reached his eyes, but now it looked so real…

He had to ask himself again, what was happening?

Sebastian's deep could be heard again.

"Young master, could you be so kind to open your eyes and look at me?"

When Ciel did not respond, the butler sighed and continued.

"Young master, I could hear you say my name…"

Ciel's body tensed up.

He slapped Sebastian's hand away from his face, and started to move backwards across the bed in an amazing speed.

His whole world was falling apart.

He must have been speaking out loud without being aware of it, and Sebastian had heard him.

There were not enough words in the English vocabulary, or in any other, to describe the embarrassment that Ciel felt at this moment.

His thoughts was clouding his mind to the extend that he did not notice that he had backed all the way over to the other side of the bed until he was about to hit the floor.

Instead of landing on the expensive carpet as he expected, he could feel two strong arms holding him.

Sebastian looked down at the mess of a boy he was currently holding, and gently dragged him up in the bed again.

The butler was now sitting in the middle of the bed with his young master safely placed in his arms.

Ciel could not take it anymore.

He had called Sebastian's name, and now he was there.

The demon was, ironically enough, his guardian angel. He gave the young boy a much-needed feeling of safety.

There was nothing in this world that Ciel desired more than to just let everything go and just cry while burying himself in his butler's chest, and that was exactly what he did.

The sudden action surprised Sebastian, but he was nothing else than very pleased with it.

Ciel's crying intensified, and he started shaking again, making pain filled and melancholic noises.

Sebastian hugged the crying boy on his lap tighter and his master's head so that it was lying comfortably against his throat, right under his chin.

His large hand was stroking the boys' head softly, while he was whispering sweet words into his ear to comfort the crying child.

They sat like that for a while, until Ciel lifted his head and tried to speak.

"Sebastian, I-I don't… I-I Ju-ust…"

"Shh, young master, it has gotten awfully late, you should try and get some sleep!"

"I do not want to sleep, I-I…"

Frustrated by his own current inability to formulate a sentence, Ciel's cheeks turned from snow white till a light shade of pink.

Enchanted by this absolutely adorable sight, Sebastian could not help himself, and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead.

This made the boy freeze, and he looked up at his butler, his cheeks now even pinker than before.

Oh, those tempting lips…

Slowly, the demon placed the boy's head between his large gloved hands, and brought his face close to his own so that he could finally kiss him.

The taste of the boy's lips truly lived up to his name- he tasted like heaven!

Ciel on his side was to shocked to even register what Sebastian tasted like…

This was his first kiss!

Sure, he had given Elizabeth a peck on her cheek from time to time, but that was nothing compared to this.

This was the singlehandedly best thing he had ever experienced.

Sebastian decided to keep the kiss innocent, as that was what he found most appropriate for the current situation.

After a few more seconds of euphoria, he pulled away, and could not stop a smile from gracing his face when he saw his little master leaning in for more.

"Young master, you really need to sleep, you got a long day ahead of you tomorrow!"

The boy did not answer, and just hugged his butler tighter!

The older man was acting so out of character that Ciel now was certain that all of this had to be a dream, and he did not want it to end and have to wake up all alone and miserable.

"Do you wish for me to stay?"

Not getting an answer was answer enough to the demon.

So he laid his master down and tucked him in. After this he removed his jacket and lay down next to the boy.

Ciel just lay there and looked at his butler, he wished for him to embrace him, but did not dare to make the first move.

Sebastian could se the longing and desire in his master's eyes, and gladly embraced him.

Neither of them could believe that this was really happening; it had to be a dream.

It was not a dream, but they would both get a rude, dream shattering, awakening in the morning.

* * *

After his young master had fallen asleep, Sebastian spent a few minutes in bliss just looking at him.

The young lord looked like an angel while asleep, and Sebastian could have spent the rest of eternity just staring at the pleasant sight next to him.

He would of course not be able to look at the boy for the rest of his existence.

Humans lived such short and meaningless lives.

They were all ridiculous...

Sebastian froze and looked down at the sleeping boy.

He was unique, there was no question about that, he had even captured the heart of the demon, but he was still human.

Humans did stupid things, like falling in love…

How could his master be in love with him?

The poor boy was probably just feeling really confused and alone…

His young master had been through a lot, and had suffered great physical and psychological damage.

He was most likely, regardless of the fact that he would never admit it to himself, in desperate need of feeling loved.

Many people in his master's life cared him, like the remaining members of his family and the rest of the household servants.

But all of these people were living a fantasy, they did not know anything about the master's struggles and challenges.

They were all just pawns to him, kept in a blissful ignorance of everything that was going on.

That was the thing that made Sebastian different.

As the young master's ever faithful butler Sebastian assisted him in every task.

And since he was one of the two contract holders, he obviously knew about that part of the master's life as well.

Although his master was the one currently controlling the demon, they both knew that Sebastian was the one that held all the power.

Or that had at least been the case in all the other of de demon's contracts…

The young lord was different.

He would be the one to end the young boys life.

With all the other humans he had encountered this thought had made him very happy, but not when it came to his current master.

The young boy had cried tonight because he was scared, unconsciously he most likely majorly because of the demon- all humans feared the things that would eventually kill them, and therefore he had been in such a desperate state of mind that he had "confessed" his supposed love.

What had the demon been thinking; of course his master did not love him!

The boy had just really been so desperate for comfort that he had let his guard down, he had not cared about who he had let it down for.

The boy would most likely wake up utterly embarrassed either trying to talk his way out of everything, or just denied that everything happened.

What a miserable excuse of a demon he was.

What exactly had he expected entering his master's chamber tonight?

That they would share some great love-confession and then live happily ever after?

Even if his master had loved him, Sebastian would still have to take his soul…

The butler looked down at his young master again, this time a whole lot less affectionate.

That child had made the demon lose all his characteristics, and make him feel things, and for what?

This was all just unsolvable and extremely aggravating.

There was no solution to all of this.

He was in love, and that love would never be returned.

But he would have to live with all of it until the boy died.

How sooner the better!

Sebastian kept looking at the boy, and his hate for himself (and the boy that caused all this) kept growing.

He should just leave the room before the young lord woke up, but he could not get himself to leave.

He was such an idiot.

Although he knew that the boy did not love him, he still had this tiny fragment of hope that told him that when his master would awaken, he would confess his feelings once more, and everything would work out perfectly.

Frustrated with himself, the demon hesitantly let go of his master and turned around, his face now facing the wall and his back facing the master.

Although Sebastian had let Ciel go very softly and without a sound, the sudden loss of contact woke the boy.

The first seconds he was very confused.

Why was he awake so early?

According to the grandfather clock in the corner of the spacious chamber it was still three hours until Sebastian would come and awake him.

Sebastian…

He had been having a very outrageous and indecent dream featuring his butler.

They had even kissed, twice!

First one time in the forest, and then once in his bed.

The last kiss had felt so real, it was almost like he could still feel Sebastian's lips on his own.

The mere thought of this indecent dream made him blush.

While shifting his position in the bed to a more comfortable one, he felt something large and warm against his back.

Quietly and carefully he turned around, and when he recognised the figure in hid bead as his butler, he had to put his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

No.

No.

No.

NO.

It had really happened.

He had said that he loved Sebastian, and the demon had heard him, and he had cried in his arms.

They had kissed, and he had like it…

But, why?

Why had Sebastian entered his room acting all loving and caring?

Then it hit him.

Of course!

The demon was bored, and now he was playing with his food.

He wanted Ciel to believe that Sebastian loved him too, so that he could humiliate him later.

Sebastian had seen him being woundable and cry, he could not escape that, but he had to fins some way to make Sebastian believe that the love confession had been false, although it was not.

The butler had seen him cry before, missing his parents and his old life, everything about it. He had even cried because he had missed his dog.

His dog, that was it!

Ciel sat up in the bed and looked down at Sebastian.

The butler was of course not sleeping, and immediately sat up, too.

They just sat there and stared at each other for something that felt like an eternity until Ciel finally spoke.

He had planned to sound angry and regal, but he could not help his stuttering.

"Se-sebastian, w-what do y-you think that you we-were doing last ni-night?"

When Sebastian did not respond, and just stared at his master with cold eyes, Ciel continued-

"I-I have be-been un-under a lot of stress lately, a-and I had a ba-bad dream about my parents, and the I called for my dog, you know my dog, who I named you after? Well, although you have the rank as a dog does it not mean that you should come in here and act like the sick pervert you are"

At the end of that little speak, Ciel managed to sound like he wished to.

He was angry now.

Angry at Sebastian for making a fool out of him and messing with his head like that.

But first and foremost he was angry with himself because that he had fallen for the butler just as every other stupid human.

Ciel loved his butler, and hated himself for it.

First of all they were butler and master, and they were both men! And at last but not least, Sebastian was not even a human being, he was a demon…

Sabastian viewed him as scum, and was the one who was going to end his miserable life.

He would never love him back.

Fuelled by pure rage he kept scolding the demon's indecency and recklessness.

Said demon did not even pay attention to the rest of the boy's speech.

The dog, really, was that the best he could come up with?

Could that damned proud boy not just admit that he had a moment of weakness and had been in need of the demon's comfort?

Not that the demon had expected anything else than poor excuses…

But, even though he had expected it.

Hearing the truth said out lout hurt him.

His master did not love him.

Sebastian could feel rage building up in him, but he could also feel something else.

Pain.

It was like someone had shot a big hole in his chest.

"SEBASTIAN, GET YOUR DISGUSTING SELF OUT OF MY BED THIS INSTANCE"

Said man gave his master an evil obviously fake smirk and snarled.

"Of course, I am so sorry to have bothered you, I hope you can forgive me _master_."


	7. Chapter VI

Here is the sixth chapter, I am sorry about the delay.

Now there is only one chapter left + an epilogue, what do you think is going to happen?

I am sorry about any mistakes, note that English is not my native language.  
Reviews make me very happy, and I love constructive criticism. A lot of people read this story, but very few review. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter VI**

The tension that had filled the Phanthomhive manor for almost a full week now was almost unbearable.

It had always been a dark pressing feeling lurking around there, never leaving any of its inhabitants or visitors mind, but that was nothing compared to the current state of things.

Everyone in the manor had noticed the current tension between the master and his butler. It had been five days filled with it now, and the servants could not bare it any longer.

As everything in this household, none of these new feelings were being openly expressed. They were just lying under the surface, silent before the upcoming storm…

The servants of the household were terrified. They had discussed the matter, and concluded with that they all felt the same way.

Sebastian had been even more intimidating than usual, so they tried their best to not mess things up.

This extra addition of worry had not had the desired effect, it caused them to break and destroy everything in their path. They were ten times as useless like they normally were.

Surprisingly enough, Sebastian did not scold them. He just told them to clean up and to not make the same mistake again.

This reaction was ten times worse than any angry outburst.

He said it with such a cold and emotionless demeanour; it was almost like he was not human. His eyes were empty, and it did not look like he cared whether you lived or died.

This was the appearance the master of the household usually tried to maintain, but this appearance was crumbling.

He was much more angry and unbearable than usual.

There was not a single object in the manor that the servants could name that had not been thrown at them.

When the young Lord's fiancé, Lady Elizabeth Midford, had been over the other day it had ended in disaster.

Ciel had snapped at her, and she had started to cry.

This had happened before, but the difference had been that Ciel had not done anything in order to try and comfort her.

He had just simply gone to his chambers, and Sebastian had escorted the still sobbing noble Lady to her carriage.

This was unusual, but the difference in Ciel and Sebastian's interactions had been the most noticeable.

Between them there had always been a sense of common understanding, almost a semi-friendship. The indifference they showed each other was not just an act anymore, it was real, or at least so it seemed.

Ciel constantly yelled and snarled at his most trusted servant, and Sebastian always kept a poker face around his master, only sometimes exchanged with a malicious smirk.

Not that these two were around each other that often anymore.

Their encounters were very brief and awkward. They were only around each other when it was absolutely necessary.

Ciel dismissed Sebastian every time he got the opportunity.

One day, he had even refused the butler to help him get dressed in the morning.

Ciel had many talents, but the ability to put on clothes was not among them. His shirt had been all crumbled up, and his bow tie and shoes had not been properly tied.

He looked absolutely adorable!

Finnian had not been able not to comment upon it, causing the already angry master to have an angry outburst.

Not being able to swallow his pride, the young Earl had walked around in this half-dressed state the entire day.

Sebastian could not let his master walk around like that, what kind of butler would he be if he did? So the next day he had entered his master's chamber as usual, and no one mentioned the dressing incident that had taken place the previous day.

Sebastian had of course carried on with his duties as a butler, but he had made the other servants interact a lot more with the master in his place than usual.

Maylene was therefore the one walking towards the study, carrying the master's snack- a Mince pie.

She was very nervous, would the master throw it at her again?

Slowly she opened the door that led into the study and said with a nervous high-pitched voice.

"Y-young m-m-master, I have brought your snack"

The little lord lifted his head from the stack of papers he was filling out and said:

"Leave it here at the table"

He sounded so sad.

Everyday since Maylene had joined the Phantomhive staff, she had fought the urge to just give the boy a hug, you could tell just by the look on his face that he had been through a lot.

He looked even worse now. He looked like he was broken, and beyond repair.

Therefore, Maylene gathered all her courage and said.

"Ahem, young master…"

"Yes?"

"Erm, is everything okay? I-I just m-mean, you look very sad and…"

Ciel slammed his hand on the table.

"That is none of your concern, and for your information, I'm just fine!"

If stares could kill, Maylene would be a dead woman.

"I am so sorry! I crossed the line!"

With these words she ran to the door, not even looking up until her body hit something hard, causing her to fall.

She looked up, and right into two red eyes.

With a very apparent blush on her face, she excused herself and got up and awkwardly left the study.

When she was gone, Ciel looked at his butler- he was wearing his tutor outfit. Ciel had not have to endure being lectured by Sebastian since that dreadful time he had spent at the public school.

"What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh Master, have you already forgotten? You are going to attend a social gathering over at Aleister Chamber's summer estate this evening. Your violin-lesson therefore had to be rescheduled, and your tutor did not have time in his schedule for such an early lesson. I will therefore teach you, you did not think that you were just going to skip the lesson, did you?"

"Of course not, get on with it"

Ciel tried his hardest to keep his voice in its normal state, but to Sebastian the difference was obvious.

The young master was _very _uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable was also the fitting word to describe the mood of the violin-lesson.

Ciel's playing had not been particularly good, and he had become furious every time Sebastian had pointed it out.

Both butler and master were relieved when it was finally over.

When Sebastian left the study in order to prepare their departure, Ciel sank down in his chair, and pulled his knees up to his chin.

He was so tired.

Tired of his life.

Tired of the people around him.

And most of all, tired of himself.

His own mind was killing him.

He had been through so much, and it had now caught up with him.

Ciel loved Sebastian. Not just in a fatherly or friendly way, he loved him the way he was supposed to love his fiancé.

It was unholy and sinful, and wrong on so many levels, but he could not help it.

He had finally admitted this to himself, but he had beaten his mind up in order to try and find the cause of it.

What could make Ciel love someone, and a man never less?

As the proper Earl he was, he was very well educated, and had read a lot of books.

In one of them he had read that people taken captive or being hurt could fall in love with their captors- it was, as he could recall, traumatic bonding.

Although he had problems admitting this to himself, he was traumatised and he had a lot more issues than what he would like to believe.

He liked to believe that he was the one in control in his and Sebastian's relationship. But Sebastian was the person (or creature, to be more correct) controlling his life, and would eventually be his end.

Ciel was absolutely sure that Sebastian knew about his feelings, it was the elephant in the room.

But that did not mean that he had to admit it to the demon out loud, he would not give that sadistic creature the satisfaction of playing with his emotions.

Sebastian was probably bored with him already- this thought had entered Ciel's mind hundred of times since the night Sebastian had been in his chamber.

If Ciel was to admit his feelings, he is sure that the demon would find it amusing for a while, but at the end the demon would probably find him even more pathetic than he already did.

One thing was the disgusting fact the he was in love with him, but if he admitted it, he would make a complete fool of himself.

What did he expect in return?

That Sebastian loved him too?

Or that he would genuinely comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be fine?

Ciel was not a child anymore, and he would not have such childish fantasies.

Sebastian was a evil and unholy creature- and he would never confess to loving such a thing.

He sighed and looked up, just in time to see his butler enter the study

"Young master, it is time to get you dressed for the party"

* * *

The carriage ride into town had been very awkward, and neither Ciel nor Sebastian had said a word the whole way.

When Ciel was not looking his way, Sebastian's eyes got an uncharacteristic almost gentle look.

Although he was very frustrated with the boy and this whole situation, he still loved the annoying little brat.

When he had walked into his study before their departure, the little lord had been sitting in his large chair with his legs held tight to his body, and his angelic face resting between his knees.

It was a beautiful sight, but he had looked so melancholic, and it had triggered the demon's until now non-existing compassion.

He did not look like the proud nobleman that he was, and that needed to be changed before the party.

Therefore, the demon had been extra careful while choosing his master's outfit for the evening.

The outfit he had chosen for the Earl complimented his looks wonderfully, and when Sebastian gazed upon this stunning sight, all his anger and frustration fled away.

It quickly returned when he could feel two angry eyes glare at him.

"Sebastian, we are here, get out of the carriage you imbecile!"

"Of course, young master, please excuse my tardiness."

Together they walked towards the beautiful town house.

The Viscount himself was standing by the door, welcoming all the noble men and ladies.

When he noticed Ciel, he quickly walked towards him.

"Ahhh, the young Earl Phantomhive, I am so glad that you chose to pleasure us with your delightful presence!"

With these words, he took the boy's petite hand in his and gave it a kiss.

He did not let it go, and pulled Ciel close to him and whispered something in his ear.

Because of all the chattering coming from the rest of the guests, Sebastian was not able to tell what the Viscount had said to Ciel, even with his demonic senses.

This triggered his possessive side. He could see how the Viscount looked at _his _young master, and he could easily tell what his wishes and desires were.

Not that he could blame him, though, Sebastian had the same fantasies, but he still found the blonde man repulsive.

It pleased the demon when Ciel finally managed to get out of the Viscount's grip, and made his way into the ballroom to join the other guests.

He walked around for a couple of minutes, socializing with some of his business associates, when an obnoxiously loud and high-pitched voice filled the room.

It was the young master's fiancé, Lady Elizabeth.

She was wearing a big, light-blue, dress full of frills and her hair was in the usual hairstyle, two high-placed curly ponytails.

She was running towards Ciel in full-speed, and jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Her father quickly followed- and after him Lady Frances appeared with Edward behind her, scolding her husband and daughter's improper behaviour.

The young master had not exactly treated Elizabeth nicely the last time hey had met, much to Sebastian's pleasure.

To make up for this, he asked his fiancé if she would like to dance with him. The squealing yes that followed did not go unnoticed by any of the other guests.

From the outside the young couple looked very happy.

Sebastian knew that Ciel was only putting up a façade, but Elizabeth looked genuinely happy.

She was delusional, that child. Her whole life circulated around pleasing Ciel and making him happy- something she would never accomplish.

She had this childish hope that everything was going to be okay, and that they would live happily ever after.

The mere thought of Elizabeth's facial expression when she would realise that her dream was an impossibility was enough to lift the demon's mood.

Elizabeth was nothing but kind, but the demon still despised her. And this pleased him. He had not grown weak, humans were still pathetic and weak and he did not care for them whatsoever, there was only one exception…

* * *

The night quickly came to an end.

The nobles had now had a night of showing of and gossiping, and were leaving the party very pleased, with one exception.

Ciel had spend a full five hours talking with dull acquaintances, listening to indecent suggestions from the Viscount, and he had spent hours entertaining Lizzy.

He was so tired, that when he entered the carriage he immediately laid down on one of the benches and closed his eyes.

He was not asleep, although it looked that way.

Sebastian was sitting at the seat straight across from him, simply observing his master.

Their love was impossible.

Even if he were to ever nurture the same feelings as him, what were they supposed to do?

Humans lived such short and insignificant lives. They would maximum have about hundred years together, and then Sebastian would be left alone and miserable.

A hundred years were also a lot more time then they had.

Ciel would eventually obtain his goal, and then Sebastian would have to consume him.

The more time he spent with the boy, the more he would grow attached to him.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to his master.

He was hovering over him, taking in the pleasant sight.

Everything about him was just so, perfect.

Eventually, this perfection would be lost to him forever.

How sooner the better.

The demon bend down, red eyes glowing, and touched the boy's head.

If I only were to consume his soul right here and now, all his pain and misery would disappear.

Or that was at least what Sebastian told himself.

He bent further down, his lips was now touching the boy's chin.

"Are you going to kill me, Sebastian?"

Those words quickly brought the demon out of his trance.

"No, young master, of course not!"

"Have you really grown that tired of me Sebastian, that you can't even wait until the contract have ended?"

"No young master, I…"

"I don't want to hear it, remain silent for the rest of the way home, that is an order!"

Sebastian sat down, his eyes set on the ground.

Ciel turned to the window and tried to focused at the people walking on the pavement.

He did not want to be a bother to Sebastian, the sooner he would obtain his revenge and Sebastian could consume his soul, the better. At least then he would give something back to demon for a change.

When riding up towards the manor, both Sebastian and Ciel could see a figure standing by the stairs.

It was Earl Grey, in his hands laid a letter from the queen.

What they did not know was that with that letter came the end.

The end they both told themselves that they desired, but in reality feared.


	8. Chapter VII

Today I finally got the time to sit down and write this, now it is only the epilogue left, and then this story is finito!

Reviews make me very happy *hinthint*! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!

Soo, on with the chapter!

**Chapter ****VII**

It was over.

It was all over, and it felt good. Well, good was perhaps not the correct word, but Ciel felt rather satisfied, or, that was what he was trying to tell himself.

Finally, after almost four years, he had obtained his revenge.

While completing tasks for the Queen and fulfilling all his other duties, the thought of one day getting to hurt and humiliate the people that had done the same to him, never left his mind.

It had always been the one thing keeping him going, the thing that brought purpose and meaning to his existence. The last years of his life had been filled with angst, anger and sadness. The only time he had felt truly happy was in the arms of his butler…

That is not much of a life, and he knew that. And although he had expected everything to suddenly be fine the moment he got his revenge, he had expected to feel completed, like he had fulfilled his purpose in life.

Ciel did not feel completed at all…

Not to get it wrong, seeing the light disappearing from his previous kidnappers eyes had brought him some momentarily pleasure, but it had left him feeling empty.

So although he felt sort of satisfied, he was not as ready to meet his end as he had imagined.

Ciel Phantomhive was a very proud young boy, and the mere thought of being afraid and pleading for mercy was unthinkable for him.

But, he was afraid. He did not want to leave this world feeling incomplete!

Why could he not get rid of this feeling?

It also felt like he was loosing something. Something important.

The most obvious source to this feeling was that he did not want to leave his friends and family.

Hmph, what a stupid thought!

What friends? And what family?

He did not nurture any friendly feelings towards the persons considering themselves his closest friends. They were all annoying imbeciles that served no purpose except from being his pawns.

And sure, he had a family, but he was completely alienated from them.

With his aunt Anne as an exception, none of them partook in the important aspects of his life.

Elizabeth had put in an incredibly huge effort into becoming one, though.

It had annoyed him greatly, but he had also appreciated it, although he knew that she was wasting here time.

They would never be as close as they had been before the fire, before everything had fallen apart.

She used to be his friend, and they used to have a lot of fun together.

They had spent a very happy and carefree childhood together.

After what happened his childhood was over, and the laughter and fun that had once been just seemed like a dream, an illusion.

She and the rest of his acquaintances meant nothing to him, so he would not miss them, and did not mind leaving them behind.

So, they did apparently not cause the current emptiness dominating his mind.

Ciel knew the true source of his unease; he was walking right in front of it!

He did not dare to look back, ha was afraid of what he might see.

It felt like they had been walking like this for ages.

Ciel had no Idea of where they were going, or how they even got there in the first place.

They were in a forest, looking strangely similar to the one in his dream a few months ago.

He was praying that this was just a coincidence, and not Sebastian's way of mocking him before consuming his soul.

Tall trees were surrounding them, and everything was covered in snow.

Ciel was not sure if they were in England anymore, he was not even sure if they still were in the human world.

It was completely silent, it was like they were the only two beings in the entire forest, and that could be the case for everything he knew.

The only thing to break this silence was the sound of their footsteps on the snow.

His butler's were soft and consistence, while his on the other hand were loud and irregular, exposing his nervousness.

He was trying his hardest to keep them steady, and walk towards wherever they might be going with a sense of dignity, but it was a lost cause.

How he had gotten to this forest was still a mystery to Ciel, the last thing he remembered was he hovering over the culprits with Sebastian next to him, both of them covered in blood.

He had expected Sebastian to rip him open or doing whatever he needed to do in order to claim his payment for the years of faithful service, but the demon had just picked him up and walked away, not saying a word.

And now they were here.

When they had first arrived, the demon had looked surprisingly angry. Ciel had expected him to act differently, should he not be happy that the contract was coming to an end?

When arriving at the end of the woods, the demon had looked the exact same as he did when Ciel first saw him in his human form, - his butler attire was spotless!

All the blood seemed to have just disappeared.

The case was the same with his own clothes; it was not a single drop of blood anywhere to be found.

Looking down at himself, Ciel realised that Sebastian somehow must have managed to change his outfit.

Earlier he had worn his more "casual"-wear, a blue jacket with brown trousers, but now he was wearing a simple black suit, with a dark grey bow tie and frills.

It seemed like his butler was determined to fulfil his responsibilities as his servant until the very end.

Sebastian's angry expression had confirmed Ciel's fear of him being bored.

The demon was most likely annoyed about the amount of time he had to spend helping Ciel obtaining his revenge.

He could only hope that his soul was worth the effort- he did not wish do disappoint the demon. He had been enough of a nuisance for him while alive, he did not wish for the demon to think badly of him as dead as well.

These years must have been very dull and long for the demon, but they had not taken such a big part of his life from him, while Ciel, on the other hand, would not live to see his fourteenth birthday….

This thought made Ciel sad, his chest sunk and his head hung low.

Sebastian could tell by this change in his master's movements that he was thinking heavily about something.

The last couple of months had been hard on them both.

Sebastian had understood early in the investigation that this was it, and that the contract soon would come to an end.

His master had not realised before the evidence literary were standing right in front, much thanks to Sebastian.

Although the mood between his master and himself had been tense, the demon really enjoyed his presence, and he was not looking forward to loosing him.

He had therefore dragged the investigation out, and almost sabotaged it at times, but all inside of the frames set by the contract- his solemn purpose was to help his master humiliate those who had humiliated him after all.

The demon was very angry with himself, he should just have consumed his young master's soul the moment he had obtained his revenged, not keep delaying it.

He should not have brought him here.

He was only hurting himself and tormenting his master.

He just had to get it over with.

That was easier said than done!

His master was his first, and probably only, love, and now he was going to wipe his mere existence off the face of the earth.

Looking down at the young boy walking in front of him, the demon decided that he had done one thing right- changing his master's outfit.

The young boy looked stunning, the black suit hugging his frame tightly, and the colour of it complementing his porcelain skin.

His master's beauty never ceased to amaze the demon.

He was so enchanted by looking at the beautiful boy that he did not notice that object for his affection had stopped walking, causing him to walk right into him.

Although he kept denying it himself, Ciel was rather fragile, so that light bump was enough to trip him over.

Before his body hit the snow, he felt two familiar strong arms holding him.

His face was only a few centimetres from his butler's.

The bright light coming from the demon's eyes made him squint his eyes.

He had seen the demon's eyes glow before, but never as intense as this.

Ciel had stopped in order to ask Sebastian to just get this over with already, but it did not seem like this was an issue anymore.

He could tell by the expression on his butler's face that he was extremely hungry, he looked almost starved.

This was somehow true, the demon's hunger was ravenous, but the truth behind his painful expression was that he was not exactly to eager to end the life of the boy in his arms.

Why did he have to consume the one soul he could not live without?

It was not fair… But then again, life is never fair, and they both knew that.

Sebastian could feel the petite body he was holding shaking.

He could not delay this any longer.

He lifted one of his gloveless hands up to his master's jaw, and moved it softly up to his eye-patch and removed it.

His hand kept lingering there while he moved his face closer to his master's; their noses were touching now.

Ciel whimpered- his mismatched eyes now filled with tears.

This sight broke Sebastian's until now non-existing heart.

It could not end now, it was all too soon!

Ciel himself was startled for a moment …

Sebastian had such a caring and loving expression on his face, it looked so genuine, it was everything he had ever wanted from the demon.

What was the cause of it, did he pity him, or was he mocking him?

In an attempt to try and gain some of his pride, Ciel opened his mouth and managed to stutter out these words:

"S-Sebastian, I-II want y-you to-o make it h-hurt, carve the pain of my life in to my soul!"

The butler did not respond, he just kept moving his face closer.

Ciel closed his eyes, excepting gruesome pain, but instead, he felt a small peck on his lips.

Surprised, he opened his eyes again, meeting Sebastian's now if he had not known better almost loving expression.

They sat like this in silence for something that felt like an eternity, just looking at and cherishing each other.

This silence was broken with the sound of the demon's deep voice.

"Ciel, I love you!"

* * *

Yay, thumbs up for honesty! What do you think happens next? Did Ciel get mad, was Sebastian just faking it the whole time in order to mess with Ciel in his final moment, will the contract somehow end and they will live happily ever after?


	9. Epilogue

Soo, here it is, the epilogue! I am very sorry about the delay, life gets in the way...

As all of the other chapters, this one is most likely full of silly gramatical errors, so I apologize for that in advance!

I will probably go over this later and correct everything, but first I will finish all the one-shots I am working on, and start properly on three other fanfics I have slightly started on, all of them are SebaCiel, and two of them is AU, maybe they'll have a happier ending than this one! :P

Reviews are as always highly appreciated, and I want to give a big thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far, you are way too kind!

**Epilogue**

Life.

The demon had preferred the time when he had been bored with it.

Boredom had felt like heaven compared to this.

He had spent centuries feeling nothing, but the last hundred years or so he had been filled purely with sadness and rage. With the exception of one day every year.

On this day he felt happiness, but to the contrary it was also on that day that the sadness and anger were the strongest.

During the remaining 364 days of the year the sadness was mostly what dominated his mind, but he never showed it. He only showed the anger

Like now, looking down at the pathetic human laying beneath him. The demon was snarling at her and making other noises not from this world.

She was terrified.

When she had encountered the demon, she appeared to have everything: a nice job, good looks and a very successful husband. Everyone envied her, which was of course with the exception of her husband's much younger mistress.

In her rage she had managed to irk the demon's interest.

Her soul was not anything extraordinary, but then again torturing and the killing a middle-aged man and a eighteen year old girl was not exactly very time consuming.

She was a quick and easy meal.

But nevertheless, the two weeks he had spent with her had been like hell on earth, and that was, believe it or not, much less pleasant than the hell he normally spent the majority of his time in.

Her whole life people had been admiring her, and she had always felt better than her fellow man. But when this much younger woman simply just had swooped her husband away, she became insecure. This resulted in a gigantic need of confirmation of her looks and appeal.

In her eyes, her attractive male-demon was the perfect person to provide her with that confirmation.

The demon, on the other hand, had been very reluctant to do just this.

He had never particularly enjoyed being with any of his lovers, but he had used to be rather indifferent towards it.

Now, on the other hand, he just wished that his partners were someone else, someone he could never have, nor would ever set his eyes on again…

This made him despise them even more…

Not only were they meek and pathetic creatures, they were constant reminders of what he had once been so close to having, and then lost forever.

Out of principle he therefore made sure that he made it perfectly clear to every single on of them that they did not bring him any sort of enjoyment, and that they were completely useless in every matter.

So when the woman began making certain inquiries, he pretended not to heed any of them.

First when she was on her knees, begging him, he gave in- simply because according to the contract he had to fulfil her every request.

He did not confirm her charm or beauty, though- the result had been rather the opposite.

Her self-esteem became even lower, and he managed to make her feel filthy and useless.

These new feelings made her soul somewhat better, but it was still just an easy-snack not worthy of any particular hard work.

The only reason the demon had answered her plea was because he already was in the London area, and was planning to stay there for a while.

He had something that he had to do, that he was in desperate need of doing.

But, he had arrived early, and had therefor formed the contract with the foul woman currently laying by his legs, crying and pleading for him to be merciful.

Her pleads only made him more eager to end this dreadful affair.

This was not anything new to the demon; it was only one of his contractors that had not asked him to spare his life. Oh, how he wished he could have done that…

He had been so beautiful.

So intelligent.

With the mind of a demon, but with the face of an angel.

He was perfection personified.

If only he could gaze upon that face one more time…

A particular loud cry coming from the woman snapped the demon back to reality.

"Please, I will do everything! Just let me live…"

The demon just snarled in return.

When this contract first had been formed, he had only thought that it only would take a few days to complete it, not a fortnight…

The husband and his mistress had left the country for a "business" trip, and his current contractor had not wished to leave the country. She desired to kill the pair in the master bedroom of her town house.

The demon had tried to convince her to follow the two lovebirds in order to just get the whole thing over with. If he had missed the real purpose of his London-visit, he did not know what he would have done.

He never missed it, never.

A quick glance at clock hanging on the wall showed that it was only a quarter to twelve, it was still December the 5th, so thankfully he would still make it!

"I will do anything, just don't do it… I am not ready to die yet!"

The demon bent down and cupped her face in his large, pale-white hands.

He squeezed it harshly together and said in a voice darker and more sinister than any humans:

"Oh, you are ready my dear. Your sorry excuse of a life is now about to end, and no one will be sorry or miss you"

"P-please, I-I'll give you…"

"Give me what? You hold nothing that I even remotely desire. This has taken way too long, I am going to see him now!"

"H-Him?" The woman stuttered and gave the demon a confused look.

"Who is he"?

The demon lowered his hands down from the woman's face to her neck and tightened his grip.

He pulled her face close to his, and whispered in her ear:

"Someone who is everything you could ever dream to be"

With that whisper he moved one of his hands to the back of her head and took a hold on a large part of her auburn hair and then pulled with all his strength.

Her head quickly became dismembered from the rest of her body, and in that exact second he consumed her soul.

He did not savour any part or flavour of it; it was not something worth savouring.

Instead he turned on his heel and walked straight towards the window, leaving the three corpses behind him for some lucky housekeeper to discover.

He was still in the form of a tall and pale man with bright red hair, which was what the woman had desired.

Humans and their weird preferences…

He would change it soon, but not until he had reached his destination

One night many years ago, he had changed his form while still in the outskirts of the city, and it had almost ended in disaster.

He had encountered that annoying, flamboyant crimson grim-reaper.

Grell had of course recognised the demon, with his now pit-black hair, slim face and red eyes, and had started a long speech on how two long-lost lovers now finally had met again, and then tried to jump him.

The demon had easily fought him of, but the reaper kept following him.

He had tried to outrun him, but the reaper had been very determent, not wanting to let the demon "leave" him again.

He had no intentions of letting that man anywhere near the place he was heading for, so after a while he had stopped and faced his love-struck follower.

He managed to get his death scythe from him with ease, and used it to severely damage the reaper's legs, making him unable to walk.

While lying in a pile of his own blood, the reaper understood where the demon was heading, and mocked him for it.

This had made the demon turn around and pick up the chainsaw once more, this time with the intention of wounding his precious face.

This encounter had been time-consuming, and he had almost missed it, but that was not the real catastrophe…

Grell's legs healed, but his face would now always carry a huge and ugly scar, much larger than the Undertaker's.

Vanity was one of the reaper's strongest personal features, and he never forgave the demon for ruining his beauty.

The fact that the reaper now hated him and over-dramatically had sworn his revenge did not exactly bother the demon.

But it was one thing about the whole situation that in fact did scare him.

Grell knew where the demon went once a year, and how precious the person laying there was to him.

If he were to destroy the sanctuary the demon had built, or find the item he had so carefully hidden, he would not know how to react.

Going there, and remembering, was the one thing that made his life worth living.

Therefore, the demon now spent the time between his contracts trying to hunt down the reaper in order to kill him.

Finding him was the hard part; the killing was going to be easy!

After today, he would keep indulging in his search.

He had reached his destination.

His now white-gloved hand pulled out the pocket watch from his front pocket.

It showed that it was two minutes till midnight, perfect!

The demon was standing by the ruins of the once beautiful Phantomhive manor.

If you were not aware of its existence, you would probably not notice it at all; it was all covered with different variations of weed- and today, on top of it all, the weed was dead and covered with snow.

The former butler walked slowly amongst the ruins of the manor he had once served, heading for the former garden.

At the edge of it, laid the tombstones.

Every head of the Phantomhive household was buried here, but Sebastian only cared about one of them.

All the way over at the left end it laid.

At first he just stood and looked at it, reading the engraved on the stone over and over again.

"In memory of Ciel Phantomhive (1875- 1889)

Who died at Dec 6th, at the young age of 13.

You will be gravely missed, and will forever be in our hearts"

Gravely missed was an understatement…

The demon could feel tears gathering in his eyes, and he broke down in front of the grave, as he did every year.

In the 100+ years of his existence, a single tear had never left his eyes,

Not until that night so many years ago.

He had been standing in the middle of snowy woods with his young master laying in his arms.

The boy had tried his best to keep his façade up and not let his fear shine through, but the demon had been able to see right through him.

The boy was terrified.

And so was the demon, he was terrified of loosing his one true love.

The demon had pulled the young boy's face closed to his.

The boy was crying now.

This was so unfair.

For the first time in his entire existence he loved another being, and he was the one that was about to end that persons life.

His young master looked scared, and every whimper escaping his little mouth made the demon's heart ache.

"S-Sebastian, I-II want y-you to-o make it h-hurt, carve the pain of my life in to my soul!"

Did he not understand?

The demon did not want to make it hurt, he had no wish to consume this soul that he once had desired at all. He wanted the boy with the soul as well, but this was impossible.

The love he bared for him could not be described in words, and the source of it did not even know of its existence.

The demon pulled the boy even closer to him, and than he kissed him gently on the lips.

He could not hold it in any longer, and a sentence that he never in a million years would have thought would escape his lips, did.

"Ciel, I love you"

Ciel's beautiful big eyes became wider, first he had looked very confused, but then his expression changed to one that the demon never thought he would see.

The look in the boy's eyes was one of pure love.

His master loved him back as much as he did love him.

The demon had tightened his grip on the boy and said with a voice full of despair:

"I have to do this…"

Ciel, his master and one love, had kissed him on the cheek and answered:

"I know that, it doesn't matter as long as you are the one doing it"

They both knew that this was a very small comfort.

It was nothing in comparison to the lifetime they could have spent together.

This was when the first tears left the demon's eyes.

He had kissed the boy again, and they had both been crying.

After the third kiss, the demon consumed Ciel's soul.

It was everything he had ever imagined it to be and more.

But he did not enjoy it one bit.

He had looked down at his master's body, now a empty void, and then he had pulled him close and kept crying.

After many days, or was it weeks? He was unsure.

The demon had left the forest with the body of his master, taking him to the manor in order to bury him properly with the rest of his family.

Fractions of Ciel's soul had stayed in him for a long time, providing him with some sort of comfort.

When there was only one small piece of it left, he had put it in his master's ring.

The demon had kept this ring as a reminder of Ciel, the blue sapphire being an exact duplicate of the blue in the boy's unmarked eye.

To the demon's unpleasant surprise, many other of his kind was able to sense the delicious scent of the ring, and many tried to steal.

He had therefore, after a lot of thought, decided to put the ring under a white stone next to Ciel's grave.

The demon looked at this stone, and lifted it carefully.

To his relief, the ring was still there.

He pulled of his glove and let the ring slid on to his ring finger and closed his eyes, like he now had done next to a hundred times before.

It was just like the boy was there.

The demon could feel his body next to his.

He could smell his delicious scent and hear his beautiful voice.

The demon simply sat there like this for a while, almost getting lost in the dream.

He opened his eyes, and could see that he was alone, like he was every time.

This day had been, and still always was, the happiest and yet saddest day of his existence.

The euphoria he had indulged in knowing that his love was returned was like nothing he had ever experienced, but the sadness of the loss of this person was unbearable.

When Ciel died, he took a part of the demon with him. A part the demon did not even know existed until it wasn't there anymore.

Now he had an empty hole in his chest, and it hurt so badly.

This pain was reinforced when he visited this place, and it was just to much.

That is why he only came her once a year.

He always came in the form of the butler, Sebastian.

Oh, how he missed being Sebastian…

Every year was the same.

He would sit next to his master's grave, wearing his ring and crying loudly while thinking of his lost love. Remembering all the good times, and mourning over everything he had lost.

He had never loved someone before Ciel, and he would never love anyone again.

No one would ever be able to make him feel the way that little boy had.

His master was the only one that would ever provoke that sort of feelings in him, he was the only one that would ever have a place in the demon's heart, and he was gone forever…

**Fin.**


End file.
